Ouran Oni
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: The Host Club (and Honey's and Mori's brothers) are trapped in an abandoned mansion! Can they escape the evil monster out to get them? Based off of HetaOni. Seeing as how nobody did this. No flames and that stuff!
1. The Mansion In The Mountains

A\N: Yeah. I got the HetaOni bug! And it's really severe! And I'm bored, so why not! WARNING: If you don't want to see our two hosts slowly go insane and blind (not specifying who) or your favorite Ouran charcters dying, then please leave now! You have been warned!

Discalimer: I don't own Ouran, Hetalia, or HetaOni. X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-

A deserted house in the mountains.  
About three hours on foot from Ouran Academy.  
No one knows how long it's been there or how long it's been there or who used to live in it.  
Rumors said it was... Haunted.  
There is only one rule:

Never enter the mansion.

Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi approached the house. They stopped and stared in awe.

"Wow! It's really here!" Honey said.

"I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we'd actually find it." Haruhi said.

"I don't know guys, something about this place feels... Off." Kaoru said.

"Guys, it looks boring! Let's just go!" Hikaru said before rolling his eyes. Haruhi slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Honey-sempai, you got to see the creepy mansion, so let's go." Haruhi said. Honey's cheery smile turned into a frown.

"Haru-chan, you really need to have fun for once! And I wanted to come here so I can prove that this place isn't haunted! Can't we just stay for a little while? Please?" Honey asked.

"Alright. But only for a little bit." Haruhi said.

"Yay!" Honey said before running inside, followed by the twins. Haruhi sighed and walked towards the entrance.

"I know I'm gonna regret this..." Haruhi said to herself.

Inside, Honey was all over the place. He was looking at everything in the room as if he were a little kid at the toy store when there was a sale. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing the same, but not as energetic as Honey.

"Hey Haruhi, this place is werid, even for a house this old." Kaoru said.

Suddenly, a loud smashing sound echoed through the house, making the small group jump.

"W-what was that?" Honey asked as he shook in fear. Even the twins began to look spooked. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You guys, there's no such thing as ghosts! I'm going to go prove it, and then we can leave." Haruhi said before begining to walk one of the hallways.

"Haru-chan! Be sure to come back alive!" Honey shouted.

Haruhi looked everywhere for something that could've made that sound. However, most of the doors were locked. And right as she considered giving up, she noticed that one door wasn't locked. Judging by it's appearance, it was the kitchen.

"Well, maybe what I'm looking for is in here. Haruhi said before entering.

Not too long after, she felt a crunching under her feet. She looked down to see a broken plate.

"Ah ha! So this is what fell! Now, all I have to do is find out how it fell!" Haruhi said before carefully putting each piece of the broken plate in her bag.

Haruhi headed back to where she last saw the others. Oddly enough they were all gone.

"Guys, are you guys trying to scare me? I already told you, there's no such thing as ghosts!" Haruhi asked.

No response. Just silence.

"That's odd, did they really run off?" Haruhi asked herself. Haruhi began to look around another hallway to see something horrifying.

A large grey creature. It was naked, bald, had a huge head, and hands and feet that were huge. Haruhi had to bite into her arm to prevent herself from screaming. Eventually, after about a minute, the creature walked into a room and the door locked. Haruhi released her arm from her teeth.

"Was that thing real? Or is this place messing with my head? Either way I have to find the others."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X

A\N: I was bored okay! Don't judge me! 


	2. Bathrooms, Chattering Teeth, and more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Hetalia, or HetaOni.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

Haruhi stared at the door, eyes still widened. She noticed there was an unlocked bathroom, but what good would that do? She walked through more hallways, being careful in case that thing appeared. When she saw a bedroom on the second floor, with it's door unlocked.

"Hello?" Haruhi asked. There was nobody there. She noticed another unlocked room and went inside. She saw something in it.

"This is Hikaru's backpack!" Haruhi said.

She wondered if that meant he was nearby. She went back to the previous room and noticed movement behind a pair of old curtains.

"Who's there?" Haruhi asked. The person behind the curtains, was none other than Hikaru.

One thing was off, he was standing still and his teeth kept chattering, as if he were a little boy on a cold night.

"Hikaru, are you okay? Stay here, maybe some water will help." Haruhi said before leaving the chattering boy alone. The sound of his teeth chattering was heard from behind the small door.

"Maybe he's just worried about his brother." Haruhi said as she walked around. The first room she thought was the kitchen, but the sink in that room was broken. So she went to the bathroom. She looked at the toilet for about three seconds.

"I'm not that cruel." Haruhi said. She turned towards the sound of water dripping and saw it came from the sink. She found a cup, wiped all the dust from it, and filled it up.

"This water probably hasdn't been filtered in years. I hope Hikaru doesn't get sick." Haruhi said before heading upstairs. Being careful not to spill the water.

Hikaru's chattering had stopped, but he still hadn't moved an inch.

"Here, drink this. Be careful, it's not filtered." Haruhi said. Hikaru slowly took the cup and drank every drop. Hikaru snapped back to himself.

"That's kind of weird tasting for water." Hikaru said.

"Well, it came from a sink and it has the same color, so it's water, alright." Haruhi said.

"Well, thanks anyway." Hikaru said.

"You're welcome. Do you know where Kaoru and Honey-sempai are?" Haruhi asked.

"No. We all split up and I was too focused on finding a hiding place that I didn't see where they went." Hiakru said. Haruhi sighed.

"Well, I'll go look for them. Stay here and get some rest, you look tired." Haruhi said. Hikaru nodded.

"Oh yeah, take these, just in case." Hikaru said before handing her a baseball bat and a key. She wasn't going to ask where he got the bat.

"Um... Thanks." Haruhi said. Hikaru went back behind the curtain to rest, being careful that Haruhi didn't see what was behind it. Haruhi walked out the door. She walked downstairs and put the key in a lock. She walked and noticed it was library. She let out a small gasp at waht she saw.

The creature was there.

Haruhi did her best to stay out of it's line of sight. She saw a piece of food on the table, it was a riceball.

"This might come in handy later." Haruhi said before putting it in her bag. She must've said it tood loud, because the monster noticed her, and came charging.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A\N: Yes, the baseball bat is gonna serve as a weapon! And we found Hikaru! Honey and Kaoru are next! Bye-bye!


	3. Where's Honey?

**A\N: I'M ALIVE! Sorry I took so long...I've been "busy". But here, enjoy! Also, I suck at writing fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, Hetalia, or HetaOni.**  
**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- **  
**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The monster noticed her and came charging. Haruhi gasped and ran to the door. Only to come to a  
horrifying situation.

"The door is locked!" Haruhi said. Haruhi noticed a key on the other side of the room, she ran to grab  
it, but the monster caught up to her. She swung the baseball bat at it and was luckily able to strike  
it in the head. Haruhi than flipped the bat around and jabbed it into the monster's eye. Haruhi grabbed  
the key, unlocked the door and ran out.

_**"YoU... WOn't... ESc..aPe..."**_ Haruhi heard before running away. Haruhi stopped running away and looked  
around to make sure the monster wasn't there, she sighed in relif.

"Wha... What the heck just happened? And what was that THING?" Haruhi asked herself. All she knew was  
that she had to find the others. She could only imagine what that could do to the small and innocent  
Honey, but luckily, Honey was much stronger then he looked.

Haruhi walked into the nearest room, which was the one where she found Hikaru. Her head turned to see  
the curtain that he was hiding behind.

'He needs his rest for now. Besides, I have to find Kaoru and Honey-sempai. But I might as well leave  
his backpack here.' Haruhi thought before putting Hikaru's backpack on the floor and walking out of the  
room.

Haruhi re-entered the library, and the monster was gone. She noticed a small key in the cneter of the  
room.

"A key? I didn't notice it earlier. Maybe that thing dropped it when I hit it." Haruhi said before  
putting it in her pocket. Haruhi searched the second and third floor before ending up on the fourth  
floor.

Haruhi used the key to unlock and entered a room with a red chair in it. She noticed a pink object.

Usa-chan.

"Did the monster get Honey-sempai?" Haruhi wondered, starting to get worried about the young blonde.  
She picked the bunny up and went back to the room where she found Hikaru. Only to see an iron door  
replaced the curtains.

"What the heck? I don't remember that being there last time I was here." Haruhi said. Just what was  
Hikaru up to? Haruhi knocked on the door.

"Um... Hikaru do you have a minute?" Haruhi asked.

"What's the matter, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked from behind the door. Haruhi looked down at Usa-chan and  
sighed.

"I found Honey-sempai's rabbit on the fourth floor. I think either something bad happened to him, or it  
means he's somewhere on the fourth floor, because there's no blood on it. I was wondering if you could  
go check it out." Haruhi said.

"Okay. I'll go check it out. I just have one favor to ask you." Hikaru said.

"Sure, if it's something I can do. Or as long as it's not something you would usually ask for." Haruhi  
said.

"Well, when I was running, I dropped my backpack. I think it might have something useful in case that  
THING shows up again, if it's not too much trouble, can you go get it?" Hikaru asked.

"What a concidence! Actually, I found your backpack a little while ago! I left it by the bed last time  
I was here!" Haruhi said.

"...Oh." Hikaru said. Haruhi picked the backpack up.

"Here, I'll pass it to you." Haruhi before handing it back to Hikaru as the door opened.

"It was in the room next door." Haruhi pointed out.

"I see. Thanks." Hikaru said as he walked out.

"No problem. Now let's go to the fourth-"

"Ah! Haruhi! I'm sorry but..." Hikaru said. Haruhi blinked.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm really hungry. Do you have something for me to eat?" Hikaru asked.

"Sorry. I didn't think we would be here. So I don't have any food on me." Haruhi said, clearly she  
forgot about the riceball in her bag.

"Oh. Well, could you at least go see if there's something to eat." Hikaru said.

"Do you know how old this place is! Even of there is food here, it's probably covered in mold!" Haruhi  
shouted.

"I don't care right now! I'm starving my butt off here!" Hikaru said. Haruhi sighed in frustration.

"Fine. I still have to find Honey-smepai anyways to make sure he's alright." Haruhi said.

"I see. Thanks, Haruhi. By the way, did you find Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"No. But he should be fine. Somehow." Haruhi said.

"Alright. Oh yeah! Take this with you!" Hikaru said. Hikaru handed her a bottle of water.

'A drink?' Haruhi thought.

"Thanks." Haruhi said before leaving.

Haruhi went downstairs. She noticed the door near the bathroom was open. Was it the others? Or the  
monster?

"Kaoru? Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked. She decided to see if it was Honey.

"Honey-sempai, I have Usa-chan. Come and get him." Haruhi said. She heard footsteps. They sounded way  
too loud to belong to Kaoru or Honey. It must've been the monster!

Haruhi qucikly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She listened for the footsteps to get quiter  
and they eventually did after about 5 minutes.

Haruhi looked over to the toilet and noticed a little slot that looked like one of those coin slots for  
an arcade game. Haruhi walked over to the toilet.

"What? If I put money in here something will come out?" Haruhi asked. Haruhi took out a coin and a bag  
of food was suddenly next to the sink.

"Wow." Haruhi whispered amazed. She grabbed the bag and left the bathroom. Seeing as how the monster  
had left, Haruhi entered the other room and turned on the lights. Only to realize that the monster was  
still there!

(A\N: Insert fight scene where Haruhi wins here! I'll leave it to your imaginations because I'm lazy!)

The lights went off for a few seconds and the monster was gone. Haruhi that the monster had tried to  
take Usa-chan during their fight.

"I have to find Honey-sempai. He could be in great danger." Haruhi said. Haruhi took a key from a small  
table and left. Haruhi used a key to enter a bedroom down the hall. She locked it behind her. It was  
then she noticed someone standing between the two beds.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru turned around and was about to attack.

"Who's there!?" Kaoru shouted. Haruhi jumped back

"Woah! Kaoru! It's just me!" Haruhi shouted at her classmate.

"Oh. Sorry, Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Are you okay? You're usually not like this." Haruhi asked.

"Of course not! I saw this monster! It was big and naked and it was the color of smoke!" Kaoru said.  
Haruhi looked confused. Kaoru saw it too?

"It's true! We all saw it! Me, Hikaru, and Honey-sempai!" Kaoru said.

"I'm not calling you a liar. I saw it too." Haruhi said.

"Oh. Well, we split up and I ended up here. I don't know where the others went but I last saw the  
monster going in Honey-sempai's direction. Luckily, Honey-sempai's a very good fighter so there's a  
good chance he's okay. I probably sound crazy saying all of this." Kaoru said. Haruhi shook her head.

"No. You don't sound crazy. Like I said, I saw it too." Haruhi said.

"What is that thing? And where are the others? This is just too weird..." Kaoru said.

"Calm down. Do you need something to drink?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Sure. Do you have water or something?" Kaoru asked.

"Here." Haruhi said giving him the water Hikaru gave her earlier. Kaoru drank the water.

"Thanks. So do you know what happened to the others?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, Hikaru's on the same floor as us and he said he was very hungry. But I haven't found Honey-  
sempai. But I did find his bunny on the fourth floor, so I'm guessing somewhere there. Do you have any  
idea where he might be?" Haruhi asked.

"What!? Honey-sempai's missing!? And his beleoved bunny isn't with him!? Do you think this means the  
monster attacked him?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. Honey-sempai is an excellent fighter and very fast, and there's no blood on the bunny.  
So he's most likely still alive." Haruhi said.

"Alright! I'll help you find him! But first let's go check on Hikaru, he's most likely worried sick  
about me." Kaoru said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**  
**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A\N: Okay, so now Haruhi has found the twins and Usa-chan. But where's Honey? Is he aliright? Or did**  
**the monster already get him? Until next time!**


End file.
